Dangerously in Love: Sebastian Smythe and David Karofsky Love Story
by klainerswiftiegleek
Summary: Prince Sebastian of Alexandros meets a young peasant at a bar that night they fall in love and decide to run away together during the kingdom's ball which is to announce Prince Sebastian's engagement to Prince Blaine of Devonishstien (D-von-ish-stien)
1. David Karofsky

**Name: David Paul Karofsky**

**Other Names: Karofsky (used to be a nickname that was always used but has slowly faded away) and Bear Cub (People at Scandal)**

**Birthday: December 30th**

**Age: 25**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Hazel/ Green**

**Height: 6'1 1/2**

**Address: Alexandros**

**Occupation: Works at an jousting arena as a stable**

**Family:**  
**Paul Karofsky (Father)**  
**Unknown Mother**  
**Grandpa Murray**

**Relationships:**  
**Santana Lopez (Beard, ended)**

**Friends:**  
**Azimio Adams**  
**Santana Lopez**

**Enemies:**  
**Scott Cooper and the Alexandros Jousting Team**  
**Nick (not Warbler Nick)**  
**Steven Phei (hate message letter sender)**  
**Melissa Buell (Hate Message letter sender)**

**Interests: Men, sports, gambling, alcohol**

**Talent:**  
**Jousting**  
**Dancing (doesn't like to admit it though)**  
**Gambling**

**Awards:**  
**Many Jousting rewards**


	2. Sebastian Smythe

**Name: Sebastian Alexander Smythe**

**Other Names: Seb, Bas (David). Prince Sebastian of Alexandros**

**Birthday: January 14th**

**Age: 23**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Height: 6'2**

**Address: Alexandros**

**Occupation: Prince of Alexandros**

**Family:**  
**unknown parents**

**Relationships:**  
**Blaine Anderson-Hummel (Fiance)**  
**"Man of his dreams" (ended, dated for one night)**  
**Many one night stands (sexual and ended)**

**Friends:**  
**Royals from other countries and island**

**Enemies:**  
**Prince Kurt Hummel**

**Interests: Men, sports, sex, gambling, and alcohol**

**Talent:**  
**Singing**  
**Dancing**  
**Gambling**  
**Jousting**


	3. Prologue

The young Prince of Alexandros is destined to marry  
Prince Blaine of Devonishstien (D-von-ish-stien)  
After a night at a saloon Sebastian's fate  
changes.  
A young peasant meets the young  
Prince of Alexandros.  
They fall in love  
ignoring the laws  
of Alexandros.  
The two run away  
during the kingdom's ball  
to become stowaways  
on a ship.  
The ship crashes  
killing everyone  
except the young  
Prince and his lover.  
They create a kingdom  
of their own  
and raise a family  
together.


	4. Chapter 1: Prince of Devonishstien

**Chapter 1: Prince of Devonishstien  
Sebastian's P.O.V.**

It's a Monday morning; I'm standing on the balcony of my room watching the ships out at sea, a knock came from the door, "Come in," I called then sighed a glanced at the door as it slowly opened and in walked my valet.

"Sir," my valet said.

I looked back out at the water, "What is Mr. Jones?"

"Your father has requested I get you ready for tonight's dinner with your future fiancé and his family."

I sighed looking down at my hands; I had no say in what I did I didn't want to become king but I'm the only heir to the throne so I have to marry a prince from a neighboring kingdom, Devonishstien, they already have an heir Prince Cooper of Devonishstien. "Alright," I walked inside the room as Mr. Jones closed the French doors to the balcony behind me.

He dressed me then took my dirty clothes to the washroom so the servants could clean them. I looked at myself in the mirror I needed a different life than this life I'm currently living; I want to be able to nag, brag, sweat, slip on ice or water or anything, trip over something, slurp my soups and any drinks, and burp. I am tired of being present to everything, being clean; pleasant to everyone I meet, pretending to be proud I am a prince and about to become king. Why there are so many spoons I need to know the use? Why do I leave certain foods on my plate, like parsley? Why do I have to be charming but detached and yet amused in what is going on around me, it makes no sense? I can't be confused on anything.

All day I must behave I can't mess up once I have to be perfect. I have to keep a grip and never crack. Keep a stiff upper lip and stand tall and proud, must always bend from above when I bow. Shoulders back and tummy in, keep my chin up slowly turning it from side to side as I greet the peasants. Breathing gently, stepping lightly, nodding politely, can't show how I truly feel. I must always look my best...well I always look amazing. I must sit very still for my portraits never squirm. I get no rest at all, I'm always feeling tired. Thankfully my bed is extra firm. Speak up and be clever, can't be loss with words. Curtsy to every lord and other high powered people. Learn to play an instrument in thirds and sing lullabies to young children at orphanages and hospitals.

I walked out onto the porch and looked over the jousting arena's stables, where I saw a young man I've had an attraction to since the moment I saw him, I now try to go to every jousting tournament just to hopefully run into this handsome man. He has gorgeous eyes, your spirits rise when he walks into the room. The stable's doors close and the chemistry grows. He's like a rose that is forever in bloom.

Another knock came from a servant, "Your highness, The Andersons are here your mother wants you in the foyer now."

I groaned, "Coming," I called grabbing my crown off its little pillow.

Mr. Jones fixed it for me and tried to fix my hair as I walked quickly down the stairs to the foyer, just in time as the butler opened the door in walked King Christian and Queen Brooke of Devonishstien walked in with their son and my future fiancé Prince Blaine of Devonishstien. "Welcome King Christian," my father said as my father and I shook his hand and he kissed my mother's hand as she curtsied. My father and I greeted Queen Brooke by kissing her hand as her and my mother curtsied to each other. Prince Blaine kissed my hand since we have been courting since we turned fifteen, I gave a fake smile.

"They are going to make wonderful kings," our fathers said as our mothers exchanged smiles with each other.

We went to the sitting room and sat down; Blaine and I were forced into a duet. "Amazing as always," our mothers said giving small, gentle claps.

We bowed as a servant knocked then entered, "dinner is ready."

"Thank you," my father said standing up we all followed him to the dining room.

Blaine pulled my chair out and I sat down as he pushed me in then sat next to me.

We ate I was so bored, the food was just so boring same thing every night. I finished my dinner, we had tea and cakes then I went to my bedroom where my valet dressed me into my pajamas, "Night sir."

"Goodnight Mr. Jones," he nodded and left closing the door behind me. I got in bed with a book sighing I didn't want to get married, I wanted fun. Occasionally when my parents are on tours around the world or wherever I go to the saloons in the village or the jousting tournaments to try and have fun. I will gamble and drink which is so much fun. I have fun, get money, and get drunk. As well as have amazing sex with men at the bars.


	5. Chapter 2: The Stables

**Chapter 2: The Stables**

**David's P.O.V.**

We have a jousting tournament tonight, the jousting them of Alexandros had just won they came in with their horses. "Oh, look it's the happy fairy, stable hands," the leader of our villages jousting team said, his name is Scott Cooper

"Where's your magical unicorn and leprechaun or did we miss them," one asked as the rest laughed I just brushed one of the horses.

"You still in love with Prince Sebastian," Scott asked; when we used to be in school, lower class and middle class went to school together but were kept in different parts of the school or kingdom is really poor, he had found my journal and gave it to everyone in school and they told their parents, who told everyone in the village so my parents disowned me and I was thrown to the streets. I found a friend with a young Latina woman who was my age, she was a lesbian we both wanted our families so we pretended to date I was welcomed into my family and the village again but they didn't trust Santana because of her race, but they were glad it was all a rumor of me being gay since I had burned my journal after I was disowned. Around that time the King announced his one and only son was gay and the village slowly grew to accept that so they were almost trying to force their sons to try and become gay or bisexual so they would be welcomed to live in the castle instead of our shacks of homes.

"Shut up," I told him trying to stay calm.

He sneered, "Oh, I believe he does."

He stepped closer towards me as I put Midnight in his stall for the night, I had closed the door and was pushed against the door by Scott, "get off of me," I shoved him but he pushed me back.

"What's wrong don't like the feeling of being forced by a man."

"Get off me!"

He slapped me, "Shut up peasant," I turned I was stronger than him but his family were in the middle class with lots of money, so I didn't want to hurt him or it would cause trouble and the village still didn't like me.

I tried not to cry, "Please go," I begged.

"Admit it, you still love him."

"Never," I snapped at him.

"You do," he sneered letting go of me I fell to the ground in shock as to what was going on. They put their horses and kicked me on the way out, usually I was the one bullying others but when it came to these people I let them do what they what, "Fag," they called to me laughing and went around the village yelling, "Karofsky is a fag! Karofsky is a fag!"

I slowly got up in pain tears falling down my face, I cleaned up their horses which must have been trained to hurt me and treat me badly when I took care of them because they would try to buck me and hurt me, bite my bottom, or something that would hurt me.

I left the stables around three in the morning in tears once again; I entered my small apartment above the saloon. I grabbed something to eat then fell asleep for the night with a tear stained face.


	6. Chapter 3: True Love

**Chapter 3: True Love**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

It was Thursday night, I watched the man I have loved for years preparing for tonight's tournament I really wanted to go but I had the engagement ball tomorrow evening, so I would never allowed to leave the castle especially not alone. My mother knocked gently then entered, "Darling?"

"Yes, mother," I said turning to face her.

She stepped towards me, "Go to the tournament," she said her voice soft and gentle.

I was confused, "are you feeling alright, mother?"

She gave a soft laugh, "I'm fine, but you are a young man who loves fun and adventure in a few months that will have to end."

I nodded looking down at the ground, "why are you telling me something I already know."

She lifted my chin looking me in the eyes, "go to the tournament and have fun tonight."

I smiled at her, "I love you, mother."

She smiled back at me, she placed a kiss on my cheek, "Love you too my precious boy."

"Wait what about my clothes; they are made for living in the castle not in the village."

She left; making me confused but returned moment later with my valet who was holding peasant clothing, "wear these I made them for the homeless but I suppose you can wear this one."

I smiled taking them they were decent looking peasant clothes, "thank you."

"You are very welcome my sweet. Good night," she said heading towards the door.

"Good night, mother," I smiled as my valet dressed me in the clothes; I ruffled my hair to make it look a bit messy.

"How do I look, Mr. Jones?"

He looked me up and down, "not you."

"Then this is perfect," I said, "Good night."

"Good night, sir."

I grabbed a bag of money then went to the tournament; I bought a ticket and got a decent seat. The tournament was amazing, I was heading to a bar where the village's team was going to celebrate another victory and I wanted to be a part of it but I passed the stables and saw the one I loved, so I decided against the bar for now.

I walked over to him, "Hello?"

He jumped and turned to face me, "Who are you? I don't recognize you."

He had a bruises all over his face but I still thought he looked gorgeous, I think the bruises made him look sexier, made him look strong…except he had a tear stained face and his eyes were red. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine now go away I have work to do."

I was confused, why was a man of his appearance working as a stables hand, "you look more like a blacksmith though."

"I was a blacksmith, but I burned myself so I was fired."

"Really you were fired because you got burned. You look fine to me."

"Well it is true."

I didn't believe his, "So…what is your name?"

"David Karofsky," he said not looking up at me as he cleaned the horses, "what's yours?"

"Se…Bas my name is Bas."

He looked up at me, "got a last name?"

"Bas… Bas… Bas Lee."

"Well Bas Lee I suppose you are here for the tournament."

I nodded, "It was a good show."

"Didn't watch it," he said, "I had to clean the Prince's horse for the ball tomorrow."

I groaned, "Don't remind me."

"What's wrong with the ball you don't have to go to it?"

"I actually have to."

He put the horse up and got another as he gave me an odd look, "how? It is not like you are the prince."

My eyes grew wide then I shook my head giving off a fake laugh, "No I am not the prince I am a servant tomorrow night at the ball."

"Ah, that makes sense."

I just stood there admiring my true love, David Karofsky, "Need help with your work?"

He looked shocked, "Sure I would love help."

I helped him and listened to him talk about his past and how he used to be a bully till the village found out who he truly was, they all hated him till he returned with a Latina women named Santana Lopez, and she owned a saloon by the docks where she gambled with traders, she was also a prostitute with her two other friends, Quinn and Brittney. Quinn used to be the minister's daughter till she got pregnant with a local criminal when they were in school, she was sixteen then and got kicked out of her house like David had for being gay. Quinn's baby, Beth, went to our opera singer, Shelby Corcoran. Brittney is Santana's bisexual girlfriend, who is apparently completely stupid but smart when at the same time.

After we finished the horses we went to Santana's saloon where I met Quinn who was quickly taken to the back by her baby daddy first. Santana walked out from the back as a man gave her some money which she stuck into her corset then noticed David and me, "David!"

"Hi Santana," he said greeting her.

Santana wore a red and black dress with her boobs basically hanging out of the dress; I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Ah, a gay man," she said noticing me wrinkle my nose.

David looked at me his eyes clearly he was thrilled with this, "Yes I am," I told her, "and proud of it."

She glanced between me and David with a smirk, "Oh…well let us celebrate. Drink whatever you want from the bar, I am getting a large shipment of drinks tomorrow evening during the ball."

David looked at me, "Alright," I said.

"Wonderful, maybe David will lose his virginity tonight."

David turned a bright red from embarrassment, "super hot," I smirked handing him a drink which he took as Santana went to gussy up for another guy or gal.

We drank all night getting very, very drunk. We somehow made it to his place which was across town by the stables; we climbed the stairs to the apartment. He unlocked it and pulled me inside, I kissed him and he kissed me back closing the door with my heel. We made it to his room for fabulous sex.

The next morning I woke with my head pounding, I slowly sat up looking around I was defiantly not in the castle anymore. I looked over to my side, but David wasn't there. "David?"

He came in with breakfast, "here you go," he gave me breakfast in bed.

"Thank you, David this looks amazing."

He shrugged, "No problem, you gave me the best night ever."

I tried to hide a smile, "well then you are welcome for that."

"Not to be too forward but I would love to do that again some time."

I looked down, "Well I'm afraid the next time you see me I will be engaged and in a few months married as well as crowned king."

He looked at me confused then grew pale with bug eyes, "I just slept with the prince."

"Yes you did, but David I need to tell you something."

"What? You will run away with me?"

I sighed shaking my head, "I would if I could," I pecked his lips but he turned away refusing the kiss. "I have loved you for a very long time."

He was shocked, "me too I have loved you since school."

"I can love you in secret my fiancé to be doesn't want to marry me or become king either but we are getting married to take care of the kingdom and the people."

He sighed, "Alright," he left me, "I need to get ready for work."

I finished breakfast then thanked him. I quickly ran to the castle Mr. Jones stood outside the castle gates, "there you are," he whispered dragging me in through the servants' entrance, through the kitchen, and up to my room. He got me inside and my mother stood there.

"Sebastian Alexander Smythe I told you to have fun at the tournament not stay all night."

"I'm sorry, mother but I met someone and I truly love him."

Mr. Jones had left knowing to give us privacy, "Darling the ball is tonight I don't want you messing with me."

"I am serious I love this man, his name is David Karofsky," I went to the balcony and looking down at the stables with a smile seeing him, "I want to marry him not Blaine."

She sighed, "He is not royalty though so you must marry Prince Blaine."

"I don't love him though, mother! I don't want to be king, I want to marry him!"

She gave me a look, "you will forget that man, you will calm down, and marry Blaine in a few months," she said, "now get dressed and come eat."

"David already fed me," I called as she left and Mr. Jones came in.

I looked at myself in the mirror as Mr. Jones took off my shirt, "I think I want to go riding before the ball, Mr. Jones. Fetch my riding clothes.

"But sir, your mother…"

"I don't care about what my mother thinks right now Mr. Jones I want to go riding and I will go riding I am no longer a child she cannot control my life."

He nodded and dressed me in my riding clothes, I went to the stables with my guards, I told them to wait outside they tried to disagree to that but I told them I would fire them when I became king if they disobeyed me, so they stayed outside making sure no one came in. I entered the stable to see the villages jousting team making fun of David some beating him. "What's wrong fag," they kept saying, "don't want us," they laughed.

"What are you doing," I asked walking in my riding crown, smaller version of my regular crown, placed on my head.

They all froze facing me, "your highness…what are you doing here," they said nervously.

"I came to ask Mr. Karofsky to set up my horse so I could take a ride."

"Oh…we are sorry sir," they quickly left as I turned to David.

"I have a proposal for you."

He sighed getting my horse Midnight out of her stall she nuzzled me happily; "I'm not interested."

"Listen to me, please."

"Fine," he said turning to me.

I let out a deep breath, "Run away with me. We will take my family ship and two horses on a trip to find our own place to live."

"Are you serious," he thought I was joking.

"Yes, I am serious, David. Run away with me. Love me forever till the day we die," I took his hand and placed kisses to his neck.

He moaned, "Yes I will run away with you."


	7. Chapter 4: Prince Charming

**Short sorry. I promise the next one will be longer and more interesting.**

**Chapter 4: My Prince Charming.**

**David's P.O.V.**

My true love, Prince Sebastian Alexander Smythe, asked to run away with him during the ball. I couldn't wait, after we had a small make out session I went to my boss Mr. Holestack, who was in his office looking over paperwork, "Mr. Holestack?"

He looked up with a sigh, "What is it, Karofsky?"

I entered the room, "I am here to quit my job."

"Quit?!"

"Yes, I'm quitting."

He was angry, "excuse me!"

"I'm leaving the island the day of the ball."

He was now furious, "you're my best worker!"

"Thank you for that but I've raised enough money to get a ticket to another island and start a new life away from here."

He groaned, "Fine. I will start looking for someone else."

I nodded, "Thank you for the job while I was here, sir."

He just pushed the comment to the side and I left heading home to start packing all my clothes and stuff. I told the owner of my loft that I was leaving tomorrow and he took it really well…too well because he kicked me out, so tonight I slept under a tree.

I waited till the ball then went to a small park near the docks where Sebastian asked me to meet him.


	8. Chapter5:I Will Love You Unconditionally

**If you have not read my other two sebofsky stories yet then go read those 'Love Will Come Through' and the sequel to it 'Family First'**

**Chapter 5: I Will Love You Unconditionally**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

It was the night of the ball; I was dressed in a nice black suit with a red bow tie. I danced with Blaine for half of the ball then I noticed he had his eyes on another prince who is a year older than us, Kurt Hummel. He is the prince of Elizabeth Bay, most girly island but it is named after his deceased mother, Queen Elizabeth Hummel may she rest in peace; the island had a different name sixteen years ago I believe it was Crystal Bay after it's crystal waters. I smirked this was my chance to escape, "Go to him I'm feeling a bit tired."

He looked up at me, his hazel eyes sparkling against the light hitting them he smiled but it quickly faded, "What about the announcement?"

I shook my head, "Trust me the announcement is not important," I said as he nodded smiling then quickly went to Kurt and they talked getting happy. They were perfect for each other, two hot men but David is way hotter than those two dorks.

I went over to my parents who sat on their thrones watching the ball, "Enjoying the ball son," my mom asked.

"Yes, I am but I think I need to go rest for a moment I am feeling a bit ill and tired."

Mom frowned, "do I need to call you a nurse?"

I shook my head, "No mom I will be fine."

She nodded, "well go rest for an hour or so; we still need to tell everyone about the engagement."

I sighed, "I know. I am just going to rest for a little bit then will return."

My parents nodded, so I walked to the stairs and once out of sight I ran up the stairs. I sat at my desk grabbing some parchment, a quill, and some black ink. I wrote a letter to my parents saying…

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**I am sorry but I cannot marry Blaine, I have met and fallen in love with someone else. By the time you read this we will be married, taken two horses, and a ship. **

**Love you and thank you for everything but this is not the life I want to have anymore. I am not king material.**

**Love,**

**Sebastian Alexander Smythe.**

I put the quill my bag with the ink then gathered my clothes and other things I will need that could be useful on our journey for new land. After I gathered everything I would need, I grabbed two horses since everyone in town had the day off because of the ball…well everyone except for the priest. I tied my stuff to the saddle of my horse then rode to David with his horse, which is actually one of our soldiers horses but technically the horse is mine since I am…was a prince here.

I rode to David who was waiting for me under a tree, he smiled at me "hey," he smiled as I got off my horse. He wrapped his arms around me and dipped kissed me. When we pulled away we looked into each others' eyes smiling.

"Marry me," I said.

David almost dropped me in shock, but caught me before I hit the ground "Of course my love…but how we are running away like right now."

I smirked, "not before we go to the priest, where he will marry us then we will run away."

David nodded as we went over to the horses and getting on them after tying David's bag to his saddle then we quickly rode to the church. We went into the church where the priest had just finished praying. He looked very confused to see me, "your majesty?!"

"Hello father, I need you to marry us."

He was shocked, "I thought you were to marry Prince Blaine of Devonishstien."

I shook my head, "I am no longer a prince since I can't marry my true love. Now will you marry us please," I begged.

He nodded, making David and I smile taking each other's hand. We went up to the wedding alter and he did the ceremony then we kissed each other, it was perfect and romantic. We pulled away then the priest had us sign a paper agreeing to marriage, he gave it us. "Thank you," we called happily holding each other's hands.

We got onto the horses and quickly went to the docks I got onto the ship since the guards nodded seeing me allowing me to pass, I had to tell them that David was with me because they tried to make him stay back but they immediately let him pass once I said he was with me. We got the horses onto the below part of the ship where we actually had stables. They always kept the ship full of food always fresh and a chef and valet was always on board so we would actually be set for a while.

After we had the captain and his crew make sure everything was in tip top shape for the journey for a new island we left. We told everyone what was going on, some weren't sure but agreed that it would be nice to start fresh somewhere new so we all left in search of a new island.


	9. Chapter 6: Land!

**Chapter 6: LAND!**

**David's P.O.V.**

After weeks out on sea, we were almost of food and still no sign of land anywhere. "Darling, we are running low on food and the people are becoming weak. I don't know if we will make it," I told him worried that we would all die or get attacked and killed by Vikings before we found land.

"We will make it. Don't give up hope," he kissed my lips softly then walked out of our cabin.

I just sighed sitting down on the bed, even though I didn't believe we would ever make it to land alive. I took a few deep breaths then went outside and waited on the deck watching the never ending water, as far as I could see was water and more water with occasional dolphins, sharks, and whales in the distance or on very rare occasions giant fish.

After many hours, it was nearing dusk when I noticed something to the slightly east of us. "Babe, what is that?"

"Probably just a stupid whale again," he said looking at a compass.

I grabbed a telescope and looked out, "Land!"

Everyone turned and jumped to their feet running to where Sebastian and I were on the ship, Sebastian snatched the telescope from my hand, "Land! It is land!"

The captain turned the ship towards the land and we headed for the land. Sebastian pulled me close, "My beautiful husband this is it. We officially end another chapter here and start a new one on that island. We will grow old together, creating our own kingdom."

I looked up him, "I thought the entire plan was to not create a kingdom since you didn't want to rule."

"That was a piece of it, but someone has to control these people and I have you to do a lot of it," he told me kissing my cheek, "now we will have a lot of boys then they will carry on our name Smythe."

"Babe that's your last name not mine."

He thought about it, "Oh…well Smythe-Karofsky"

"What about Karofsky-Smythe?"

He shrugged, "We don't have kids yet and when we do his name will be Sebastian Alexander Jr."

"Why after you? And what if we have all girls?"

"Well one of us is getting pregnant and both of our families have a long history of having boys, girls are married into the family but since we are gay it gives us a double chance for some boys."

I sighed, "I suppose your right." I really wanted a girl though as our first child, I had the perfect name Leeah and I know there are two E's in the name.

We reached the island, we sent the men to explore the land to make sure it was safe. The island wasn't huge but not small island, it was also empty there was plenty of good soil for planting, lots of fruit trees we had in Alexandros so we knew they were safe to eat, and lots of animals like deer which is a good thing so we will have meet.

When the explorers returned they gave us the all clear, everyone then ran onto the island some hugged trees, kissed the ground, and cried of joy. I looked at Sebastian smiling, "This is amazing babe."

"I know," he kissed me then pulled away looking at everyone. "Now men start building homes for all of us and the women start collecting berries, apples, peaches, bananas, and other fruits we know are safe so we can all eat something. David and I are going to hunt for some meat."

They all nodded, "Yes, King Sebastian."

He smiled then handed me a weapon, "You do know how to hunt, babe."

"Of course I do. How else would I of eaten while on the streets."

He nodded and we went off hunting for some protein. We hunted for hours then returned with two large bucks which a few men skinned then gave it to the women to cook for us. We had a feast that night but slept on the ship again because we of course didn't have any shelter yet. Hopefully we will all have shelter soon.


	10. Chapter 7: Big Changes

**Chapter 7: Big Change**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

It has been almost a year since we landed on this island, we have made a home. David and I were elected to be the island's kings after a vote because David insisted everyone have a chance to rule if they want it. Everyone voted for us then David just gave up on asking everyone in the town their opinion because they wanted whatever we wanted. When it came to choose the island's name we called it Atlantica because we assumed it was somewhere in the Atlantic ocean (which it is). I also agreed with David that we should have our last

Lately I have been starting to feeling as sick as a dog been so today we have the village's doctor coming to our castle, which is nothing like the one I grew up in. I lay in bed with a bucket next to the bed. "Babe the doctor is here," David said coming in with the doctor behind him.

I sat up slightly, "So King Sebastian what have been your symptoms?"

"Well…I've been throwing up every time I eat something."

He nodded, "Slow deep breaths," he instructed I did so, "well everything sounds fine.

"Are your clothes fitting?"

I looked at him confused David also gave him a look, "No, they are a bit tight. The castle has me now on a diet of salads, fruits, and vegetables."

He nodded then pulled out this weird looking thing, "Can you lift your shirt?"

I looked at David then nodded slowly confused as I lifted my shirt showing my stomach. He put the cool metal to my stomach making me shiver, "that's cold."

"Sorry," he said putting his ear to the smaller end.

He listened to what I thought was silence, he pulled away smiling then looked at us, "prepare for a royal prince or princess."

David and I exchanged looks, "A prince," I said happily.

"A princess," David said clearly we didn't hear each other or didn't care what the other said because we kissed.

The doctor cleaned up and when he was finished he coughed, "Sorry," I said pulling away from David our lips swollen from the kissing.

"I will return every six weeks to check on the baby. Please send for me if there is anything wrong during the pregnancy. Inform everyone immediately, the kitchen staff needs to give a better diet for being with child the women will know what to do, tell the tailor to make you new clothes or make your current clothes lose enough for you to wear now till you do need new clothes."

We nodded, "thank you doctor," David said showing him then came back to me after telling the castle since this was urgent. He also mailed the news papers to tell them that the castle would be announcing big news Friday afternoon around one.

He returned to me and I pulled him onto the bed then started kissing him deeply and hard while I straddled him. "We are having a baby my sexy husband."

He smirked, "Yes we are."

I kissed his neck, "we need to celebrate."

"We should but I'm in charge then," he growled.

"Aw, my little bear cub."

He giggled which as fast the giggle appeared a moan came with it, "Oh god baby."

"You sure you want to be in control babe because I could rock your world."

He nodded then flipped us, "I'm in control. Now play nicely we have baby in the room."

"Same goes for you."

"Hush you," he said kissing me.

I would tell more but David said we have a baby in the room so I can't expose the baby to this sort of stuff…yet ; )


	11. Chapter 8: Royal Annoucement

**Chapter 8: Royal Announcement**

**David's P.O.V.**

Friday came and Sebastian was actually feeling a lot better, occasional morning sickness but he's usually good for the day. Sebastian and I were dressed in our best outfits; I wore scarlet colored robes with black stitching and Sebastian wore black robes with scarlet stitching, scarlet and black are our country's colors. "Ready," I asked him as I fixed his scarlet tie I looked him in the eyes.

"I rather do it now than later when I'm huge and people start asking questions," he said softly.

I smiled at him then kissed him gently, "Gorgeous."

He held me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said back leaning in for another kiss but was denied by a knock on the door, I groaned resting my head on his shoulder, "Come in," I told the person at the door with a sigh as I stood up straight.

"Sorry to interrupt your majesties but the people await," the servant told us.

We nodded, "Yes, thank you. We are coming," Sebastian told the servant who nodded bowing out of the room closing the door as well.

We made our way to the balcony doors that over looked the entrance to the palace. We turned to face each other, "Ready?" I asked him.

"Nervous and scared but yes I am ready."

I took his hand and kissed it, I noticed the servants nearby turned their heads when I did this they were trying to give us as much privacy as they could. We then faced the doors, "Open the doors!" our butler announced and two male servants dressed in fancy, royal robes opened the French doors to the balcony, two soldiers blew their trumpets getting our people's attention. The chatter of everyone died down to whispers then silence, once we stepped out to the edge of the balcony the crowd roared with cheers of appreciation, I actually felt loved by the people who used to hate me from Alexandros.

After the cheers died down, Sebastian cleared his throat then looked at me since I was the one giving my very first official royal announcement to the people of Atlantica. I took a deep breath then looked at the people below me, "Afternoon citizen of Atlantica," I said loud and clearly.

"Afternoon King David and Sebastian," they said back to us.

I closed my eyes for a second the reopened them looking back at everyone, "We have called this announcement to announce that King Sebastian and I will be having a Prince or Princess in seven months time."

The kingdom roared with applause and joy, I smiled at Sebastian who just shook his head making me go serious again. "Thank you for apparition, if you send gifts for the child we will be collecting it at the local church," we actually will not be keeping anything we receive we will be giving it to the orphanage and homeless shelters.

We thanked them then returned back inside the cheering still going on as we departed. We got to our room and I started crying, "That was awful, I cannot make speeches."

"It was good for your first speech," Sebastian said sitting next to me on the bed and holding me, I cried into his chest.

"No, it was awful. I didn't make enough eye contact, I was shaky, and just plain awful."

He sighed rubbing my back, "Shh," he said softly, "it will be ok."

I sniffled then stood up, "I'm going to get changed," I told him leaving to dress in my lunch outfit.

I changed then went to lunch where I didn't eat a lot but Sebastian ate a lot because of the pregnancy making him hungry and the doctor said he needed to eat more.

Five months later the doctor returned every six weeks to check on Sebastian, the baby was now kicking. I was helping set up for the baby shower we were having with nearby royals. I will let Sebastian tell that story for you.


	12. Chapter 9: Baby Shower

**Chapter 9: Baby Shower**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

It was the day of the baby shower and I am currently five and a half months pregnant, I can't wait to get this watermelon out of me. Now if this is a boy I am done because we have our heir…what am I saying it will be and a boy since boys run in both of our families. David said I can't name him Sebastian the second, so we agreed on Lee if a boy and Leeah if a girl…well I had no say in the baby's name according to David.

The party started, Shelby Corcoran sang classical music she had brought her adopted daughter Beth. Our guest lists contained a lot of David's old friends: Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Puckerman, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Kitty Abrams, and a former peasant, Rachel Berry, from our Alexandros who traveled to Elizabeth Bay where she met a former peasant who became Prince Finn Hudson by marriage after his mother married Elizabeth Bay's king, King Burt Hummel. Rachel was crowned princess of Elizabeth Bay after Prince Finn passed from unknown causes during his sleep; they were to be married that following year. We also invited a 'friend' of mine King Michael 'Mike' Chang the Second and his wife Queen Tina Chang along with their children: Princess Mina Chang and Prince Michael Chang the Third.

David has kept in contact with his peasant friends who send letters to us on the ship which we have sent out to collect food and supplies every month. According to everyone, after we left my parents gave Prince Blaine the kingdom that is now King Blaine and is married to King Kurt, his father left his throne at Elizabeth Bay after becoming ill with prostate cancer. King Blaine and Kurt brought the two kingdoms together as one giant kingdom renaming the kingdom Alexandros-Elizabeth Bay.

Everyone had arrived and the girls cooed over how amazing I looked, liars I look disgusting. We were in the middle of the party having lunch when the trumpets blew, I looked down the table at Princess Rachel, King Mike, Queen Tina, Princess Mina, and Prince Michael they were all here. We all stood up anyway as the doors opened by two guards and out butler walked in, he cleared his throat, "Ladies and Gentlemen I present King Kurt and Blaine of Alexandros-Elizabeth Bay," he announced I looked at David as they walked in.

Kurt and Blaine walked in as two servants brought chairs in placing them at the very other end of the table as two other servants fixed two more seating places. I motioned everyone else to sit after they bowed towards Kurt and Blaine, "Welcome," I said softly to them.

"Thank you," they said sitting down, I sat down after they were seated.

The entire lunch was dead silence after they arrived, you could literally feel the tension. After lunch was cleared away we went to the ballroom which was actually being used as the sitting room for today so it would be enough room for everyone else. Kurt and Blaine came up to David and me, "Hello," I said softly to them.

"Hello," Blaine said shaking our hands.

"So…" Kurt started, "lovely kingdom you have created in the past year…but you do know it is in the direct passage of Viking and Pirate attacks right?"

I looked at David worried as I placed a hand on my stomach, "Yes we do know that actually, but we have met most of the Vikings and pirates and they are very kind they would never attack us."

Blaine just shrugged, "Well you never know they just might."

"They won't your highness," David told him as our butler came up and whispered something in David's ear, he just nodded, "time for presents and tea," he announced to everyone. He wrapped his arm around my waist and took me to the couch by the presents.

We opened lots of presents, we received lots of clothes, bottles, pacifiers, rattles, teething ring, and lots of other baby stuff. "This is amazing! Thank you everyone," I said smiling at all the gifts which the maids would come and get then place in the nursery which was decorated already with mint green and white.

The party ended and everyone went to our guest rooms in the castle. David and I were in bed, he was reading a book on parenting he got in this month's shipment from the supply ship. "Babe, you still awake," I asked still seeing the flickering from his candle against the walls as I faced away from him, I knew he was awake thought from his shadow on the walls.

"Yes, babe," he asked looking over at me as I turned to face him.

"Do you think we will get attacked by Vikings and/ or Pirates?"

He shook his head, "No, we won't get attacked. Kurt and Blaine are just trying to scare us," he said kissing my head, "now go to sleep."

I nodded, "Alright you go to bed too."

He put his book marker in his book then closed it, "night."

"Night, love you."

"Love you, too," he kissed my head, then my nose, and finally on my lips.

I smiled kissing him back he pulled away putting his book on his bedside table, "tired," I asked.

He giggled kissing me again and tossing our clothes to the ground in a hurry.


	13. Chapter 10: Baby!

**Chapter 10: Baby!**

**David's P.O.V.**

It has been four months since the baby shower which was amazing till Kings Kurt and Blaine's surprise visit but it was still a decent shower even with the tension in the air. Ignoring that though, Sebastian is due any day now and the kingdom is in a buzz. Everyone is so excited to hear the announcement of a Prince or Princess.

Today in this hot July weather, Sebastian and I are eating our breakfast when Sebastian gives a small groan. "Babe," I say concerned.

He looks at me then motions a servant over, "call for the doctor," he tells the servant who quickly rushes out as I stand up.

I get him to our room, "It'll be alright babe," I tell him I knew he was in labor from the pregnancy books I've read.

The doctor arrived moments twenty minutes later and comes in, I'm kicked out due to being the father of the baby but after he looked everything over I'm allowed back in. "He is in labor," the doctor said, "but it might be a while till this Prince or Princess is born"

I just nod happily, "as long as she…"

"He," Sebastian says as another contraction comes.

"As long as HE is born happy and healthy," I tell the doctor glancing at Sebastian who gives me his best smirk while he is in pain.

The doctor gives a small laugh but tries to hide it as a midwife that came with him sends me out. Throughout the entire day the castle started having people gathered outside in tents, I watched them from the guest bedroom window, even the servants who didn't have to work today stayed and 'worked' waiting on the royal baby.

Hours passed it was nearing sunrise, when I was woken by Sebastian's screams. I jumped up "Sebastian!" I ran out of the room and into the hallway but a female servant stopped me on her way out of the room to get warm water for the doctor.

"Your highness, the child has not been born yet. You cannot in," she told me.

"I don't care," I said to her the king stuff getting to me…finally, "I am the king and I am allowed to do whatever I want, especially in my own home," I pushed past her, "sorry Miss." She sighed as I ran to Sebastian's side, midwifes gasped almost dropping their equipment.

The doctor hushed them, "It's alright ladies, King David just needed to be here and King Sebastian could use his support."

They just nodded, "It hurts David. Make it stop," Sebastian cried in pain.

"I'm so sorry baby," I kissed his head.

The doctor prepared everything, "Small pushes now," he told him.

Sebastian gripped my hand as he gave small pushes, "doing great babe," I kept telling him squeezing his hand.

After a few small pushes the doctor looked at Sebastian, "alright at the next contraction push as hard as you can." He nodded panting but at the next contraction he pushed as hard as he could, "the baby is starting to crown."

Sebastian made a few more pushes before a midwife looked at us, "the baby is fully crowned not much longer till the baby will just slip out."

"King Sebastian give me another big, strong push and then once the child is past its shoulder it should just slide out." Sebastian nodded giving another big push and the baby made it past its shoulder and after one more final push the baby slipped out and began crying loudly. "It's a beautiful princess," the doctor announced as the midwife cut the cord.

I smiled happily as Sebastian groaned, but was too tired to fight against it. "Princess Leeah," was all he said as the midwife took her and cleaned her up before she was put in a beautiful white onesie wrapped in a white blanket with Leeah stitched in it in pink, cursive lettering. We had two blankets made for her just in case she was a boy and that was white as well with blue, cursive lettering that said Lee. The midwife handed her over to Sebastian who held her; she had brown hair and looked like an angel. "Next time we can have a boy, because I don't plan go anywhere any time soon," he said brushing her soft brown hair.

I rolled his eyes as she slept peacefully; he took her and held her. She slept in her basinet till around ten in the morning when Sebastian got her dressed in a gorgeous dress with her white blanket wrapped around her. We stepped onto the same balcony we announced that we were pregnant with her. "Morning citizens," I said to the kingdom that was all happy to see us. "We are here to announce that the kingdom of Atlantica now has a princess. We now welcome into the world Princess Leeah Alexandra Karofsky-Smythe."

The crowd cheered quietly trying to wake her but she slowly started to so we took her inside, even though her blue eyes look adorable and I love looking at them she needs her rest. Sebastian and I go to our room and he places her in her basinet, "have a nice nap my little princess," I whisper to her then kissed her head. We leave the room for lunch downstairs; the nanny will watch her from here.


	14. Chapter 11: Attack

**A/N: Please no hate to this chapter.**

**Chapter 11: The Attack!**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

That very night our lovely daughter Leeah was born, David came to me "we should go on a little walk around the island," he said in a whisper as I tucked Leeah in for the night.

"What about Leeah," I ask

"The nanny will watch her, nothing is going to happen in the next hour or so darling," he tell me

I sighed thinking about then nodded, I could use a nice walk and alone time with my husband, "Alright let me just grab my coat."

He nodded and leaves the room. I grab my coat and leave the room when I see our nanny, "Nanny Alisa."

She looks at me, "Yes, your highness?"

"I need you to watch after Leeah, David and I are going for a walk."

She nods, "Alright your highness."

"She is asleep so not much you will have to do to take care of her except when she wakes hungry or needs a change."

She nods and curtseys as I leave, I go down the stairs to the foyer where David stands, "there is my handsome husband," he says smiling as we link arms.

I giggled as I give him a soft kiss on his lips, "you can be very annoying you know."

He giggled, "but you love it," he said against my lips.

I pulled away, "come on let's go."

He nodded and we started our walk around the kingdom hand in hand, "thank you," David said looking at me with a smile.

"For what," I asked not knowing what he was thanking me for.

"You are very welcome…but what for? If anything I should be thanking you for giving me our princess."

"You gave up everything in order to be with me and create a new life together. You rather be my husband than king of your families' island."

"Because you mean the world to me," I tell him holding him close as we kept walking around the island.

We walked for an hour or two when an explosion and screaming came from behind us, we exchanged looks as a woman ran by us carrying a baby, and "Pirates!" she said in a panic as she ran some more.

"Leeah," David and I yelled running back towards the castle when we barely made it around the corner from where we were a teenage girl came up to us.

"Vikings and Pirates," she panicked and began running at the sound of another cannonball.

We ran as fast we could but got separated in the mixture of all the people, "David!"

I ran around searching for him while I kept trying to get to the castle, "Sebastian" I heard David call for me but I couldn't see him.

"David," I cried out coming to a group of Vikings heading towards the castle, "Leeah," I heard her cries from where I stood but I couldn't get to her without getting myself killed.

I was forced to run barely missing a cannonball I noticed a young toddler without anyone so I grabbed him, "Mommy," he cried holding onto me as cannonballs went off around the two of us. I passed many of my citizens who were dead or close to death.

I was in tears as I held the small child in my arms, my husband was nowhere to be found and I couldn't get to my daughter who needs me. I found a barn for one the farmers and hid inside holding the child in my arms. Cannonballs continued all around me and the boy outside the barn.

After a couple hours the cannonballs stopped and the boy had fallen asleep, I carefully picked him up and walked outside to see the kingdom David and I created together was destroyed most of the homes were in pieces, small fires were everywhere, and dead bodies were as far as I could see. I took the boy and went to the castle where I found David who ran up to me and hugged me tears in his eyes, "There you are," he cried into my shoulder kissing my neck not caring about everyone around us. He pulled away then saw he little boy, "who is this?"

"I don't know, I found him now where is Leeah I need to see if she is ok."

He looked away from me, "She's been kidnapped."


End file.
